


4+1 Drunk!Stiles

by skinsharpenedteeth (Gavinscotts)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavinscotts/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: "Four Times Stiles Calls Derek Drunk and Gets Everything He Asks For and the One Time He Doesn't"





	

"Four Times Stiles Calls Derek Drunk and Gets Everything He Asks For and the One Time He Doesn't"

\--- 

1\. 

The phone rang on the bedside table waking Derek out of a deep snooze. He flung his arm out towards the offending sound of the Violent Femme's "Add It Up" blaring from his cell phone more to shut off the damn song than to see who was calling. No one else called him this late, but Stiles. 

"Stiles, this better be good," Derek growled as he pushed the phone against his eat and buried half his face back into his pillow.

"Der'k? That you?" Stiles slurred over the line sounding wary. 

"Yes, Stiles. You called me. What do you want?" Derek asked, giving up on this being a quick conversation and turning onto his back to stare up at his dark ceiling. 

"Hey so... I'm pretty drunk right now. I'm at this thing. I kinda need a ride home. Like, no way should I be driving right now. I drank so, so much. Kinda still drinking if I'm honest, but I don't wanna be hear anymore and I wanna go home and can you come get me?" Stiles asked. The more he talked, the more Derek could tell that yes, he was fucking smashed but trying to hold it together for this particular conversation. 

"Where's Scott? He with you?" Derek asked, even as he sat up and started to roll towards the edge of the bed. 

"I dunno. Him and Kira went...walking. I think they're coupling or something right now. I don't wanna try and find 'em. Probably gross and squelchy. Can you just come get me, please?" 

Derek sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face as he tried to think through how much he did not, in fact, want to get up and go get Stiles. 

"Sure, text me the address. I'll be there as soon as I can get some clothes on," Derek finally replied, standing and making his way towards the drawstring sweats he'd been wearing earlier. 

"No need for clothes, Der. Come as you are," Stiles teased. 

"Sure, I'll come naked. See you soon," Derek replied. Stiles whooped on the other end of the line and after many slurred 'thank you's let Derek off the phone. About that time, Derek was pulling a tank 

over his head and toeing into his shoes. Right as he was grabbing the keys from the breakfast bar he'd installed, a chirping bird alerted him that Stiles had sent the address. Derek continued down stairs and got into the Camaro. After tapping in the address to his GPS, Derek buckled himself in only to hear another chirp from his phone. Looking down, he saw that Stiles had texted him again. 

**Stiles (received 02:35) : Thx sm Der! Bring curly fries!**

Snorting, Derek pulled into the street and started following the directions as told by his GPS. When he pulled up to a rowdy looking two story in one of the richer neighborhoods, he scowled while scanning to dark bodies he could see scattered along the lawn. The loud slap on his hood made him brake sharply and turn to see Stiles on the driver's side of the car. Rolling down his window he looked Stiles up and down. He looked... like a drunk seventeen year old about to start his senior year of high school.

"Der-Bear! I'm so pumped to see you, dude! Did you bring the fries?" Stiles asked, sticking his head halfway through the window to peer around the inside of the car. 

"No, I didn't. No place that serves curly fries is open right now. Get in the car," Derek replied, pushing gently at Stiles' shoulder to get him to back out of the window. 

"Boo! That fucking sucks," Stiles cried as he huffed around the car and threw himself into the passenger seat. He smelled like sweat, smokes, and whiskey. 

"I'm sorry. Maybe if you don't vomit in my car I'll pick some up from the 24 hour Wal-Mart," Derek soothed, putting his car back into drive and pulling away from the party. Stiles grumbled at that, pulling his seat belt on and sighing loudly. 

"No, it's okay. But I can't go home like this, I was so fucking drunk, dude. Can we just like, drive around awhile and open the moon roof or something?" Stiles asked, turning his head towards Derek and giving him a wobbly stare. 

"Sure, we can do that," Derek replied, hands automatically pushing the buttons to open the moon roof to the night sky. 

"Thanks, Der. You're the best," Stiles said sleepily, slumping back into the door so he could look up and watch the night sky fly past. Derek took them the scenic route home, letting Stiles sober up slightly before he let him off in front of the Sheriff's house. 

"Night, Stiles," Derek called as Stiles trudged up the lawn to his front door. 

"Night, Der. Thanks again," Stiles replied, waving behind him. Derek watched to make sure Stiles got through his front door and then pulled away, heading back home to claim another couple hours of sleep. 

\--- 

2\. 

The next time Stiles called Derek for a pick up is almost a year later. The pack has graduated high school and there was a shindig at someone's summer house that they all went to. Derek wisely stayed home with a book. Lo' and behold as soon as Derek got settled into bed, lazily thinking about fisting his cock to get to sleep a little faster, his phone lit up and the Violent Femme's began screeching at him again. Sighing, he sat up to grab his phone and answered it. 

"Hey Stiles," Derek said as soon as he hit the 'answer' button. 

"Heeeeeeyyy Der," Stiles slurred dulcetly. 

"What's up?" Derek asked, trying to figure out what that tone could mean. 

"I need a ride home," was all Stiles supplied in way of explanation. 

"Okay. You are the lake with everyone else?" Derek asked, waiting to make sure he didn't need to plug something else into his GPS. 

"Yeah," Stiles replied with a sigh, as if nothing had gone right in a long time. 

"You okay, Stiles?" Derek asked as he pulled on his jeans that he'd worn all day. 

"I'm fine. Can you come get me?" 

"Sure, fine. I'm on my way," Derek replied, grabbing a tee and heading to the door with the phone still tucked between his shoulder and ear. 

"Thanks, man," Stiles replied with another put upon sigh, dropping the call. Derek stared at his phone for a moment after Stiles had hung up with a worried expression on his face. Everything was not fine if Stiles' tone had anything to say about it. 

Hopping into the Camaro, Derek drove out to the lake and began making his way towards the party. It wasn't hard to find since the lake wasn't much more than a trumped up pond. Again, he slowed down in front of the house with the most people loitering around the front yard in search of Stiles. This time, he found him easily on the side of the street. He had a mostly empty bottle of whiskey in one hand and was staring at his shoes with a forlorn expression on his face. Derek stopped the car, putting it in park, and got out to make his way over to where Stiles was. 

"Hey, you called for a ride?" Derek asked when he stopped in front of Stiles and wasn't immediately acknowledged. Stiles looked up at him, torso swaying slightly, and nodded. Putting down the bottle of whiskey in the grass next to him, he tried to hoist himself up off the ground only to lose his balance halfway through and end up on his back, laughing. Derek sighed and held out his hands for Stiles to grab onto so he could pull him to his feet. Stiles paused in laughing just long enough to hold his own hands out, and then Derek pulled him upright. 

Derek could immediately tell that Stiles was a lot drunker this time than the last time he'd come to get him. He swayed dangerously even with Derek anchoring him in place until he fell forward, arms wrapping themselves around Derek's torso. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked, cautiously wrapping his arms around the teen's shoulders.

"What am I doing, Derek?" Stiles mumbled into his chest, body weight leaning more heavily against Derek and causing him to take a step back for balance. 

"You're standing here talking to me," Derek answered, gently pushing Stiles off of him and onto his own two feet. 

"No, I mean...," Stiles trailed off as he looked to the sky for answered. When he looked back at Derek again, his eyes were shining with tears, "What am I doing? What do I do next? What happens now? Who am I? What am I doing?!" 

The tears started falling down Stiles cheeks as he started crying. Surprised, Derek hurriedly folded Stiles in his arms again and let him sob against his shoulder. The younger man's hand clutched at his sides and back as he cried like a young child. Derek didn't know what spawned the fit, but he was going to let Stiles go ahead and get some of it out of his system now before they got driving. 

"I j-j-j-just wanna go home," Stiles sobbed finally, sniffling and taking a deep breath before stepping back from Derek. 

"Okay, I'll take you home," Derek answered, hand still resting on one of Stiles' shoulders. Stiles nodded once, still sniffling before tucking his hands into this jean pockets and heading towards the passenger side of Derek's car. Derek followed his lead and slid into the driver's side. 

"I brought some water for you, if you need it. And there's crackers," Derek offered as he started the car away from the lake. Stiles sniffed again and mumbled his thanks. 

The ride was quiet and when Derek dared to glance over at Stiles while stopped at a light, he saw the man's face smashed against the passenger side window, eyes closed and mouth open as he slept and clutched at the unopened bottle of water in his hands. Smiling, he gently eased the bottle of water from Stiles' hands and drove around awhile longer before dropping him off at his house. Stiles blinked at the pre-morning haze and thanked Derek again before climbing out of the car, still very drunk, and heading towards his doorway. Derek once again watched to make sure he got in safe before driving off to seek his own bed. 

\--- 

3\. 

Not four months later, Stiles called again, but this time from college. Derek had just gotten in from a night run around the Preserve since the full moon was coming in another day or so. He'd just stripped to get into the shower when he noticed his phone blinking on the bedside table. Picking it up, he saw that he'd missed a call from Stiles. It was after midnight so that could only mean one or two things. He pressed the call back command and waited, sitting on the edge of the tub. When Stiles picked up there was nothing but noise on the other end. He vaguely heard Stiles' shouting for him not to hang up. Waiting on the line, Derek heard the noise get quieter and finally an out of breath Stiles' greeted him on the line. 

"Hey man," Stiles said, huffing slightly. 

"Hey, what's up? You need something?" Derek asked, bracing himself. 

"No, I think I pocket dialed you? I don't know. That was like.. An hour ago or something.. I'm totally cool. A little drunk. Probably can't drive. Not sure I know where my dorm is..but you know, adult problems. I'm just..." 

"You need a ride?" Derek asked, latching on to that part of Stiles' drunken babble. 

"Well, yeah I mean I'd like one. But you're like... forty-five minutes away. I'm not going to ask you to come get me to drive me what's probably like... three blocks total... to my dorm. That's fucking stupid man. I'm just going to – hey, whoa! Haha, man. Totally almost faceplanted. Fucking rocks, anyway--" 

"Where are you, Stiles?" Derek sighed, going to the sink and turning on the hot water. Looks like a whore bath would have to do for right now. Turning the phone onto speaker, he set it on the small shelf near the mirror while he lathered up some soap onto a washcloth. He washed over the major smell zones while Stiles babbled some more about falling on the ground and how crazy the party was. The conversation was cut off abruptly as a retching sound started up near the phone. 

"Uh, Stiles?!" Derek called, only to be answered with more retching. He quickly found some clothes and grabbed his phone as he headed to the car. He knew where Stiles went to college and he knew where Stiles dorm was since he and the Sheriff had helped him move in, so as long as he started that direction he could iron out the details later. 

"Stiles!" Derek shouted when the retching finally stopped. 

"Hey, sorry man. Ugh, that was disgusting. Fuck. Maybe I'm drunker than I thought. What the fuck? When did the Earth start spinning? Tuuuurrrnn ittt offfff" Stiles replied, his voice hoarse from the vomiting. 

"Where are you, Stiles? I'm on my way to get you," Derek asked again, his foot pushing more heavily on the accelerator since he'd hit the freeway. 

"No, you don't have to--" 

"WHERE ARE YOU, STILES?" Derek demanded, cutting Stiles off. 

"I'm at the Kappa Omega house. You really don't have to come and get me. I'll be fine. I'll find someone from my dorm and get them to point me in the right direction," Stiles mumbled through the line. "I'm already on the road. Just hang out, go see if you can find some water and some chips or something. I'll call when I'm close," Derek insisted. Stiles' sighed over the line and agreed, telling Derek thanks and he'd see him in a bit. 

The forty-five minute drive took Derek twenty-five minutes. When he was a block away from the frat house Stiles had mentioned, he saw Stiles wandering around outside in the opposite direction of his dorm. He let the window roll down and slowed down when he got near. 

"Stiles! Where are you going?" Derek called out, watching as Stiles jumped and stumbled into one of the parked cars in surprise. Pulling over, Derek parked the car and got out to go check on Stiles who was slumped against the car he'd hit. 

"Hey, you okay?" Derek asked as he got closer and saw Stiles giggling to himself. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You didn't have to come up here, I was almost back to the dorm," Stiles replied, accepting Derek's offered hand to pull him off the ground. 

"Except your dorm is _that > way," Derek supplied, throwing a thumb back down the way they'd come. _

"What?" Stiles exclaimed, looking around himself. "Well, shit. I think you're right. Maybe I do need a ride. HEY, guess what? You're here! Can you give me a ride, Der-Bear?" Stiles asked, acting like it was all a fantastic mistake. 

"Sure, I'll give you a ride, Stiles. Get in," Derek deadpanned, starting to turn to walk back to the car. He was stopped though when Stiles' long arms wrapped around his waist and a certain teen pressed the entire length of his body against Derek's. 

"Thaaaaanks, Derry. You're the best. You're so nice to me. Why are you so fucking nice to me?" Stiles slurred into the side of his neck as he rocked their bodies back in forth with the hug. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' body briefly to return the embrace before extricating himself. He'd almost managed it when Stiles grabbed his hand and held it tightly. 

"Let's go!" Stiles cried to the night like they were starting an adventure. Derek smiled despite himself and shook his head. 

"What did you drink tonight, party animal?" He asked, walking Stiles all the way to the passenger side door before opening it for him and letting him throw himself into the seat. "RUM! I wanted to be like Cap'n Jack!" 

Derek laughed and closed Stiles door before jogging around the car to get back into the driver's side. Once he was settled and had turned them back in the direction of Stiles' dorm, he felt Stiles grab his hand again and thread their fingers together. Looking down at their hands, he then looked up at Stiles with an amused, but confused smile. 

"So I lost my virginity," Stiles started conversationally. Derek couldn't stop the cocked eyebrow. He knew about Stiles and Malia's relationship so he wasn't sure what Stiles' was talking about. Stiles must've caught on to the unspoken train of thought since he continued, "I mean, I lost my virginity to a dude. It was different. I was the one being cleaved unto, in to, un to? Whatever! I was the catcher. I bottomed. He put his D in my A. I was the two backed beast half with my face in the mattress, I--" 

"I get it, Stiles. You had sex with a man," Derek interrupted, not seeing why Stiles was telling him this. 

"Yeah, I did that," Stiles ended, looking at Derek expectantly. Derek glanced over at him with another unspoken question. "You're not going to congratulate me?" 

"Do you want congratulations?" Derek asked, turning down roads only half aware of his destination. 

"I want some sort of commentary on it," Stiles replied, his other hand starting to draw loose patterns on the back of Derek's. 

"Well, how do you feel about it?" Derek asked, trying to ignore the warm feeling in his chest from the way Stiles was holding his hand and talking to him. 

"I feel like... I dunno. I feel like... I don't know what I feel like. It was good, I mean, like I enjoyed it and stuff, but the after... the after felt pretty empty. I don't know that I liked that part. I felt like something had been taken from me. Not non-consensually or whatever. Like, I was there and I was saying yes and I meant yes, but like... I dunno. I felt like there should've been some mystical exchange that happened and really I just felt like 'get this dude off me and out of here. i want to take a shower and go to sleep'. It just felt... wrong. Know what I mean?" Stiles rolled his head to look at Derek. Derek glanced over and met his gaze for a minute, trying to figure out how to respond. "I bet it wouldn't have felt wrong if it'd been with someone else. Like, I bet you wouldn't have made me feel like that, ya know?" 

Luckily, Derek was spared from answering immediately. He pulled up to the dorm and parked the car, taking back his hand to pull into the spot before handing it back over to Stiles as they sat in silence. 

"I know what that's like. Do you regret it?" Derek asked quietly, feeling like their moment was growing tenuous now that Stiles' dorm was within sight. 

"No. Not really. It was an experience. I'll do it again with someone else and again and again until something sticks and I don't feel so alone afterwards. It's the way of it," Stiles finished with a loud sigh. He leaned over and laid his head down over the top of their clasped hands on the center console. There was a beat and then Derek laid his free hand on top of Stiles' head, petting the sticky, tousled locks. 

"Will you come in and hang out with me til I fall asleep?" Stiles asked, face turned away but breath warm as it brushed over the tips of Derek's fingertips. Derek felt himself crumbling a little inside, knowing that feeling of just needing someone there until day breaks again. 

"Sure," Derek agreed, petting Stiles' head once more before taking his hand out from Stiles' grasp to turn off the car and unbuckle his seat belt. Stiles followed suit and they trudged up the three stories to Stiles' dorm. Stiles unlocked the door and stumbled in, immediately heading towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. Derek waited for him, sitting on the side of the bed. 

His body felt heavy from the long day and longer night. He didn't know what to make of Stiles statement that if he'd slept with Derek there would have been no empty feeling. It was a first to hear him acknowledge his crush on Derek and Derek didn't know what to do with that information. If there was anything that should be done with it, but to let it slide for now since Stiles was very drunk and in need of a friend more than a conquest. 

When Stiles' returned, he threw off his shirt and walked out of his pants on the way to the bed. Derek felt like it was a dream he'd had before, but didn't move from his spot on the side of the bed. He let Stiles push him back to the far side of the dorm's single bed and then slide under the covers, nestled close to Derek's side. The separation caused by the blankets and sheets helped relieve Derek of feeling like something untoward might happen that he wasn't ready to deal with yet. But he let Stiles arrange his arms around him as Stiles' buried his face against Derek's peck and they talked about school and inconsequential things until Stiles did indeed nod off. Derek waited til he felt Stiles was pretty well asleep before he slipped out of the bed and returned to his car. The sun was beginning to turn the campus from dark blues to shades of purple and pink when he got into his Camaro and headed back home. 

\---

4\. 

The pack decided to have a get together over winter break while all of them were in Beacon Hills for the holidays. Somehow they'd convinced Derek the loft was the perfect place to have it and with a little experimentation, they'd even figured out how to add aconite in the correct dosage to allow the werewolf members to enjoy a nice buzz. Derek watched in amusement as his beta's stumbled around his apartment dancing, playing twister, and enjoying themselves. Derek didn't participate in the drinking, thinking there needed to be one responsible adult type person at this get together. As one o'clock in the morning rolled around the beta's started quieting their shenanigans and Derek felt it was a good time to bow out. 

"Okay guys. I'm going to bed," he announced to a room full of 'Noooooo's. Laughing, he waved and headed to the stairs to go into the upstairs room he'd fashioned into his bedroom. He shucked off his clothes and crawled under the covers, listening fondly to the idle chat of his pack below and letting it lull him to sleep. 

Later, he woke up to the feeling of his mattress dipping. Rolling onto his back, he saw Stiles hovering over him, arms out to keep his balance as he hobbled on his knees towards Derek. "What are you doing, Stiles?" Derek asked, watching in amusement as the younger man fell back to sit on his heels while Derek scooted back to lean against the headboard. "I was trying to surprise you," Stiles answered, pouting that he'd failed so miserably. 

"Surprise me with what?" Derek asked cautiously. Stiles was in his boxer briefs, t-shirt, and socks. 

"Cuddles, man. I thought we're established that cuddles were fine in the wake of alcohol?" Stiles asked, a grin lighting his face as he bent forward to keep crawling up the bed towards Derek. "Stiles, that was a one time thing," Derek said half-heartedly as Stiles clambered over his legs and straddled his thighs. 

"Nope, definitely not a one time thing," Stiles answered a bit childishly as he surged his body forward to lay on top of Derek's. He pushed his head into Derek's chest again as he pushed and prodded until he could wrap his arms around his waist. Derek sighed through his nose as he looked down at Stiles who was pressing himself so hard into Derek's chest that he knew it would be a lost cause to try and dislodge him. Pushing up from the bed with his hands, Derek maneuvered himself back to laying flat on the bed amidst Stiles squawks of protest. When they were both laying down, Derek slid out from under Stiles' weight and went to the cold side of the bed. 

"Where are you going?" Stiles whined when Derek turned onto his side, back facing Stiles. Derek looked over his shoulder at the rumpled, confused young man in his bed. 

"I'm giving you a chance to get under the covers. It's drafty up here. And if you want to cuddle, you have to be the big spoon," Derek teased. Even in the dark he could see Stiles face light up in excitement as he scrambled to get under the covers and scooted over until he was pressed along Derek's back. 

"You're always so good at taking care of me, Der-Bear," Stiles whispered into the skin between Derek's shoulder blades. Derek felt his entire body alight with gooseflesh at the foreign feeling, a warm tingling let in it's wake. 

"That's what a good Alpha does, he takes care of his pack," Derek replied, tangling his fingers with Stiles' where they were pressed against his abs. 

"It's more. I know you love me. It's okay, Der. I love you, too. We're inevitable," Stiles continued drowsily. Derek hummed in response, knowing Stiles was talking more due to the alcohol than because he meant anything by what he was saying. Or at least that was what he was telling himself before Stiles started 'trying to get more comfortable' with his groin pressed against Derek's backside. "As inevitable as you seem to think we are, you'd probably be more comfortable putting another couple of inches between my ass and your cock, Stiles," Derek growled playfully, waiting to see how Stiles' responded. 

"Couple more inches between your ass with my cock, Der?" Stiles replied, grinding himself forward a little. Huffing out a laugh, Derek grabbed a pillow from under his head and whapped Stiles' head with it before putting it under the covers and between their bodies. 

"Go to sleep, drunky," Derek laughed again as Stiles whined a little in his ear. 

"Fine, your loss. Could've been amazing," Stiles teased. 

"Not with your level of drunk and my level of sober it wouldn't have been. Go to sleep or I'll make you go downstairs," Derek threatened. In response, Stiles huffed indignantly, but his arms tightened around Derek's middle and Derek once again felt warm breath between his shoulder blades. Smiling, Derek settled himself and drifted back off to sleep. 

\--- 

5\. 

The last time Stiles' called Derek drunk was during an end of term party and it wasn't even Stiles that called him. 

"Stiles?" Derek said as he answered his phone, mostly still asleep. 

"Uh, no. This is Serena, a friend of Stiles'. He has you listed as his DD in his phone and dude, this kid if fucking drunk. Like, he seriously needs a ride home," a high female voice explained over the phone as Derek shook himself into full consciousness. 

"Uh, okay? Where is he? Can I talk to him?" Derek asked, already moving to put on a pair of basketball shorts and tank top. 

"He's... indisposed right now, but he's at the Pi Lamda Lamda house on campus. What's your ETA?" Serena asked, her voice conveying a fair amount of concern. 

"Like 25 minutes. What do you mean he's indisposed? What is he doing?" Derek demanded, grabbing his keys and taking the stairs two at a time down to the Camaro. 

"Well, he's mostly dancing kind of, but he's almost stripped like three times and no one's stopping him this time. I'll tell him you're on your way. He'll be outside," Serena finished as a cry came up from the background crowd. Derek thought he could hear Stiles demanding Rod Stewart be put on so he could show off his moves. Groaning, he thanked Serena and said he was on his way. 

When he got there, Stiles was indeed on the front lawn of the sorority house in only his boxer briefs. He was dancing and grinding against a street pole as he sang "Do You think I'm Sexy?" at the top of his lungs. Gritting his teeth, Derek pulled up to the curb, slammed the car in park and got out to collect Stiles, leaving the engine still running. 

"Hey Derry! What are you doing here?" Stiles slurred, losing his grip on the pole and stumbling into a fall on the sidewalk. He laughed even as he sat up and looked at his skinned elbow. 

"Where are your clothes, Stiles?" Derek asked as Stiles proceeded to keep laughing and poking his wound. 

"I dunno, man. Maybe Serena has them. SEEERREEENNAA!" Stiles yelled, still giggling. Derek looked up the hill towards the house and saw a leggy blonde stumbling down through the grass with a sack swinging wildly from one of her arms. When she got down to the sidewalk she gave Stiles a cursory once over before turning to Derek and giving him a full head-to-toe. 

"You're Derek the DD?" She asked out of breath. 

"Yep, I guess I am. Is that his clothes?" Derek asked tersely, motioning towards the sack. 

"Uh yeah, yeah," she replied, handing over the sack, "Man, can you be my DD?" 

"Hey!" Stiles called from the sidewalk where he was trying and failing to stand up, "You keep your paws off, Serena. That's my DD, my Derek. Find your own! He and I are inevitable!" 

Serena and Derek shared a look and she flashed a small smile his way before heading back up the hill. Derek gave a glance inside of the bag and noted that Stiles wallet and phone were in there along with a shirt and some pants. Turning, he walked to the car and threw Stiles bag in the backseat before returning to the pavement. 

"Stiles, I'm going to take you back to your dorm," Derek said gently, grabbing Stiles' arm and waist and then picking him up over his shoulder. 

"Oh man, wow, you are so lucky I've already vomited. That is terribly dizzying, dude," Stiles replied as he hung over Derek's shoulder. Next Derek felt a large hand grab each butt cheek through his basketball shorts and knead. "Good God, you're made of perfection!" 

Derek growled as he set Stiles back on his feet by the car door. 

"Come on, man, you had to know that was coming! You put your perfect ass in my face and it was beautiful and I just couldn't not, ya know?" Stiles babbled. 

"Get in the car, Stiles. I'm taking you back to your dorm," Derek said, as he opened the door for Stiles to get in. 

"Convince me," Stiles replied, folding his arms over his chest. Even leaned up against the car he was swaying lightly. 

"What?" Derek started, looking around to make sure no one was watching the show of him trying to get Stiles into his car. 

"Convince me. I'll trade you. I'll do what you ask for kisses," Stiles offered, looking mischievous. 

"What? Stiles, no! You're drunk. Come on, get in the car and I'll find a twenty-four hour Jack in the Box or something and buy you food," Derek countered, boxing Stiles in between the open door and his arm. 

"Nope. Kisses or we'll stand here all night and I'll use _you_ as my pole for the next performance," Stiles said, standing his ground. Derek sighed and pushed forward, kissing Stiles on his cheek once before pulling back out of Stiles' grasp. 

"Okay, there was your kiss. Get in the car," Derek said, watching Stiles shocked face turn into a pout. 

"You're a dirty cheater, but I’m going to honor my side of the bargain because I'm not. You still owe me food though," he replied, slipping into the passenger seat and slamming the car door in a huff. Derek sighed and walked around to get into his side of the car. 

Derek found a Jack in the Box off campus and drove through the drive-through to get Stiles some food. Stiles, meanwhile, let his hands wander over Derek's thigh and the back of his neck while he ordered. Derek was only able to make him stop by holding his hand firmly in his own. 

"Come on, Der, let's have some fun," Stiles cooed, turning so he could slip his other hand not being held down onto Derek's thigh. 

"Stiles, no. Stop. We're going back to your dorm where you will eat this food I bought, go to sleep, and then tomorrow you're going to hate life. Let's not add to any of that, okay?" Derek begged as they pulled up to Stiles' dorm. Stiles withdrew his hands and grabbed at the sacks of food. 

"Fffiiine. Waste a perfectly good opportunity, again I might add, to muss me up and have your way with me," Stiles teased before getting out of the car and heading towards his dorm without waiting for Derek. Derek couldn't tell if he was joking or angry or what. Sighing, he got out of the Camaro and followed Stiles up to his dorm. When he got inside the room, Stiles was sitting in the floor tearing into his curly fries. 

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Derek asked, shutting the door behind him. 

"Do you want to stay with me?" Stiles countered, glaring over his shoulder at Derek. Derek let out a long suffering sigh through his nose. He walked over and plopped himself on the floor in front of Stiles. 

"What's all this about, Stiles?" Derek asked, picking up a curly fry and popping it into his mouth for lack of anything better to do. 

"It's about... it's about... " Stiles started, staring at Derek like he was an idiot. Before Derek could react, Stiles pushed up into the space between them and pressed his lips against Derek's. There wasn't any finesse or tongue, just a simple mashing of skin against skin. Derek sat still, letting Stiles' kiss him until he dropped back into his seat. He looked hurt and Derek hated to have been the cause of it. "I'm sorry, Stiles. I just don't feel comfortable doing anything with you while you're drunk," Derek replied evenly. 

"Why does it matter if I'm drunk? You know I'm willing. You know I'd consent. I know my own mind, Derek. I told you, we're inevitable, I'm just trying to get this ball rolling!" 

"Stiles, please. I believe you. I just would feel better if we didn't start it off while you're under the influence and I'm perfectly sober. It's not right, morally, for me to do anything with you," Derek finished. Stiles seemed to sink a little as he listened. Grabbing a cooling curly fry, Derek held it in front of Stiles' mouth and waited for him to open up and take it from him. Stiles did, though Derek could tell it was begrudgingly. 

"If you feel this way later, with the booze out of your system, then I'll be more inclined to reciprocate your intentions, but right now," Derek paused as he picked up a chicken nugget and fed that to Stiles next, "Right now, I think we need to get you fed, into bed, and asleep. There will be tomorrow." 

And there was a tomorrow. Stiles woke up, a little worse for wear, but sober in the early afternoon. Derek was sacked out next to him on top of the comforter, clothes still perfectly in place. Stiles got up and peed, swished some listerine, and then crawled back into bed on top of the comforters as well, very aware that he was still only in his boxer briefs. He scooted forward until there was only a scant inch of air between his body and Derek's before leaning forward and kissing Derek's sleep slack mouth. 

"Mmm?" Derek hummed in question, shifting slightly in his sleep. Stiles leaned in again and began scattering kisses over Derek's cheeks, forehead, the bridge of his nose, and finally his lips again. Derek responded this time, pressing his lips against Stiles and leaning forward across the last bit of space between them. 

"Morning," Derek mumbled against Stiles' lips even as he sighed and tried to wake up. 

"Morning," Stiles replied, pressing another kiss to the corner of Derek's mouth. 

"It's not time for kisses yet," Derek murmured, burying his head into the crook of Stiles' neck. 

"It is time for kisses. Wake up, Der, I want to tell you something," Stiles replied, pushing at Derek until he laid back and blinked his eyes up at the sun lit room. "What is it, Stiles?" Derek asked, rubbing at his eyes and down his face. 

"I want you. I want you physically, I want you emotionally, I want you every way, really. And if you want me in those ways too, I give you consent to do something about it," Stiles said very seriously. Derek paused, looking up at him. 

"Okay," he replied, not knowing what else to say. Stiles nodded once and then leaned in to kiss him again, this time making his intent clear. Derek reciprocated, feeling his heart flutter at the idea of getting to enact some of his fantasies on the man in his arms. 

"We don't have to do them all right away thought," Derek said as he broke away from the kiss. He could feel Stiles hand sliding down between them towards where he was starting to chub up in his shorts. 

"You don't want to?" Stiles asked, brows furrowed as he glanced between to where he was cupping Derek's quickly thickening bulge. 

"Fuck, I do. I do, but I mean, it's okay if we take it slow also, ya know?" Derek replied, talking fast as nerves started to take over. Stiles grinned at him through his eyelashes and dipped his hand past the waistband of Derek's shorts to fully take him in hand. 

"Is this okay, Der?" Stiles asked, hand stroking over the hardened flesh. Derek nodded, leaning forward and taking Stiles lips back against his, kissing him urgently as Stiles worked him over. He could never say 'no' to Stiles. He's always be there for him. They were inevitable. 


End file.
